Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{4q + 3}{5q + 2} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5q + 2$ $ 4q + 3 = \dfrac{5q + 2}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(4q + 3) = 5q + 2 $ $40q + 30 = 5q + 2$ $35q + 30 = 2$ $35q = -28$ $q = -\dfrac{28}{35}$ Simplify. $q = -\dfrac{4}{5}$